


anything you say can and will be held against you

by alongwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Drunken Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Stiles, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongwinter/pseuds/alongwinter
Summary: “Oh, are you packing or are you just happy to see me?" Stiles smirked.Scott called from behind him, "Stiles, that is definitely a real gun."





	anything you say can and will be held against you

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: "person A is a cop here to break up the party but person B thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding A's handcuffs"

Derek hated working Halloween. Between the never ending amount of kids trespassing, noise complaints and the abundance of public intoxication charges that ultimately occurred on the college campus in the center of town, he very much preferred to be at home and in bed. It’s not that he hated the holiday itself, not really, but the idea and legends behind it always gave him the chills. Sure, he was easily creeped out but he’d seem some dark stuff while working. It was a small town, yeah, but people in a small town always had their secrets and issues. 

The radio crackled on his shoulder, “Dispatch, be advised we have a 10-50 and 10-51 on 412 Pine. Unit needed for response.”

Derek sighed, knowing they were the closest before looking at his partner, “Do we really have to go?” 

“Stand by.” Boyd said, taking his finger off the speaker before turning to Derek with a long-suffering look, “Man, do you really want to get fired tonight?” 

“I guess not,” Derek scowled, “10-4, 14 Alpha responding.”

Boyd reached across the console, flicking on the lights and the siren. Derek looked at him, quirking an eyebrow before shrugging, taking off onto the road. The lights always freaked everyone out, but especially college students. That was the only part of the experience with most of them he enjoyed, their faces dropping before the alarm set in, only to fall into a mask of innocence. He saw right through them every time. 

When they pulled up to the house, the kids stumbling around on the front yard took off running with a grace they didn’t have, most of them falling over each other in a drunken haste to flee. Both officers rolled their eyes before stepping out of the car, adjusting their belts as they headed to the door. The music was loud, some EDM stuff that Derek recognized from a club or two he’d been to before, the door vibrating with the thumps of it. 

His hand came up to knock on the wood, preparing himself for no answer as he had doubt that anyone would hear it over the music. Preparing to kick the door in, Boyd and Derek both stopped in surprise when a man actually answered, followed closely by silence as the music was cut and another boy appeared. Derek had seen the first kid before, always invading the coffee shop he frequented with his pen-chewing and the bookstore he liked to browse at. It was hard not to notice him, with a face ( _and a mouth_ ) like that. 

“Well. Hello, boys,” the kid said, glancing them both up and down appreciatively, “I’m Stiles. What can I do for you two officers?”

“We’ve received--” 

“Actually, maybe it’s more like what can you two do for me, am I right? Especially you, tall, dark, and broody. I’ve seen you around, and trust me. You can get it any time. Not that there’s anything wrong with you, tall, dark, and hottie number two. Ha, that rhymed. I see that ring on your finger. I like my men like I like my women, scowling and single.”

“Oh my god,” the boy behind him mumbled, trying to hide his face in his hands, “Stiles, I really think--”

“No offense taken,” Boyd said seriously, his lips quirking as he listened to this mess. Stiles, apparently, continued to ramble. Derek rolled his eyes before pressing his hand against the already opened door, trying to push it open further only to be stopped once again.

“Shut up, Scott. Whoa, hey there, big guy. A little rough, aren’t you? That’s okay, I can think of a couple of ways to rough me up. Number one involves those shiny handcuffs you have hanging on your belt.”

Scott groaned as Derek raised his eyebrows in response, ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he pushed the door open all the way and stepping in. He found him endearing and kind of quirky, but he had a job to do and he couldn’t let a pretty face deter him. He grabbed Stiles, turning him around and pressed his chest into the wall as he patted him down. 

“Oh, are you packing or are you just happy to see me?” He laughed. 

Scott called out to him from the sidelines, “Stiles, that is definitely a real gun.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked toward the friend, muttering to himself quietly. He was a little bit drunk and a whole lot embarrassed as his face drained, losing all of that beautiful color splotching his cheeks. Derek was mildly disappointed. 

“I’m packing. I get one of those, considering I’m an actual police officer.” Derek said, leaning into his space a little bit. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m starting to realize that.”

Stiles stayed up against the wall along with his roommate, as this is apparently where they live. All of the attendees drinking were over 21 ( _“We card at the door, officer,” Scott had said, eyes sliding to Stiles, “Some of us just can’t handle our liquor.”_ ), so all Derek had to do was get them out. He was happy, totally ready to end his shift and get back home to bed. It was an easy fix overall, until Stiles came up to talk to him again. The boys had followed them outside to see them off before ( _hopefully_ ) heading to their own beds. He groaned to himself as he approached, his feet shuffling together as he tried to find the right words. 

“So, there may have been a bit of a misunderstanding,” Stiles said, his face growing splotchy and red once again from embarrassment, “I thought you were strippers, or something.”

“Oh, you totally thought we were strippers,” Boyd called out as he ushered the last of the people into a taxi.

“Shut up, Boyd,” Derek said, eyes not leaving the boy. He was smirking down at him, trying to catch his eye.

“So but like, for real, I was serious when I said you’re hot. Seriously, hot like burning, holy smokes. Ha, get it? Holy smokes?” Scott groaned once again from behind him, hiding his face, “Anyway, I was serious about the handcuffs, too. And the list. If you want.”

“Hm,” Derek said, finally letting his lips twitch into a smile, “Maybe a date first.”

Boyd shook his head at him from the other side of the patrol car, smirking at the ground. 

“Oh. Yeah, a date. I can get behind that. I can  _ totally _ get behind  _ that _ ,” Stiles’ face broke out into a smile, winking again. 

“We’ll just have to see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> woo! this is the first part to a halloween themed drabble (maybe... hopefully) series i'm starting for every day in october. i started late but i'll catch up, hopefully. this was rushed as hell so if it's shit, that's probably why. also, this is my first sterek fic so go easy on me, pals. :)


End file.
